Tortura
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::.::Después de que Bella tiene un sueño interesante, Edward encuentra una manera para satisfacerla. Antes de que, ya sabes, sufra una combustión espontánea.


_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado con la saga pertenece a __**Stephenie Meyer**__, y no sé si ella aprobaría esto, pero ya sabes, tendría que haberlo esperado, la trama pertenece a __**Amethyst Jackson **__ y la __**traducción**__ es mía._

* * *

**.Tortura.**

* * *

Te amo.

_Te amo. Te deseo. Justo ahora._

Las palabras hacían eco en sus sueños, dulces y sensuales a sus oídos. Casi podía oler su embriagador y frío aliento contra su piel, casi podía saborearlo. Sus dedos se arrastran por su cuello, marcando líneas de hielo; y fuego, debía ser fuego, porque ella nunca se sintió tan caliente en toda su vida, como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo bajo su piel.

Está desnuda y su sudor hace a su piel adherirse a las sábanas. Sus manos frías son tanto la enfermedad como la cura, avivando el fuego mientras la toca en lugares íntimos, haciéndola temblar mientras sus manos rozan su vientre, caderas y muslos.

Su torso está desnudo y ella quiere desnudar el resto, para ver cuán perfectamente es en realidad y utilizar su piel fría para apagar sus llamas.

Se despierta con un sobresalto. Al principio, ella no puede recordar en dónde está y por qué. Todo lo que sabe es que había sido sacada bruscamente del mayor placer de su vida.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? —la dulce voz de su sueño susurra en su oído, baja, ronca y divertida.

Ella jadea mientras el reconocimiento le da una patada. Edward. Ella está en la habitación de Edward, «quedándose el fin de semana con Alice» para planificar la boda, por lo que Charlie sabe. Charlie también piensa que Edward y sus hermanos están acampando. Le daría un ataque al corazón si supiera dónde estaba Edward en realidad, y qué había estado soñando hacer con él.

—Oh, Dios mío —gime, enterrando su cara en la almohada—. ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—No mucho —murmura, quitando suavemente su cabello de su cuello para acariciar la suave piel de allí. Ella tiembla—, sólo gemías en su mayoría. Y suplicabas.

—¿Suplicaba? —lloriquea.

—Oh, Edward, más, por favor —imita, y ella se siente a sí misma ruborizarse con vehemencia. Sus dedos se arrastran por su espalda.

—No tenemos que esperar, ¿sabes? —dice él—, si es lo que quieres… si estás segura. No voy a rechazarte de nuevo.

Ella traga saliva y cierra los ojos contra la tentación. Ella lo quiere, más que a nada. Está segura de ello. Pero también quiere hacerlo correctamente… para no tener más remordimientos de los que ya ha acumulado. Oh, ¿pero cómo se suponía que iba a negarse a esa oferta?

—Debemos… debemos hacerlo de la manera correcta. Y no sólo porque voy a sufrir una combustión espontánea —dice. Él se ríe, su pecho y su aliento revoloteando en su oído.

—Bueno —dice él—, no soy un experto, pero he leído bastantes mentes sucias para saber maneras para evitar la combustión espontánea sin… recurrir a los extremos.

—Realmente no creo que una ducha fría vaya a ayudarme a mí —dice ella, el temblor en su voz desmentía el sarcasmo.

Él se ríe abiertamente.

—Me refería a formas de satisfacer tus deseos, Bella, no de suprimirlos.

Ella se estremece un poco ante el sólo pensamiento.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

—¿Cómo te gustaría que lo hiciera? —pregunta, fastidiándola.

Ella se vuelve hacia él, casi gruñendo de frustración.

—De la manera que puedas, Edward.

Él sonríe y la recuesta suavemente sobre su espalda.

—Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus labios están sobre los de ella inmediatamente, fríos, duros y perfectos. Su lengua delinea los labios de ella, y por primera vez la deja saborearlo. Es fría como la nieve derritiéndose en su boca y su veneno no es amargo… es, oh, muy dulce, nada parecido a como lo imaginaba. Se pregunta qué podría hacerle el veneno, pero decide que no se preocupará si él no lo hace. Él nunca haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño.

Sus manos se arrastran por los brazos desnudos de ella y luego regresa por sus costados debajo de la camiseta desmangada que usa como pijama. Los fríos dedos se deslizan tentativamente sobre sus pechos, y ella no puede pensar; no puede respirar. Sus pulgares se frotan delicadamente sobre sus pezones, y su corazón late tan fuerte como para estallar en cohetes de electricidad a través de ella, como la primera vez que se tocaron, pero llevado al extremo, casi doloroso en su intensidad.

Edward a la fuerza mantiene sus ojos amables mientras quita la camiseta por completo, pero la expresión no acaba de ocultar el hambre; un hambre que la excita, porque por una vez, es por su cuerpo, no por su sangre. Los ojos de él pueden captar cada detalle en la oscuridad, y por primera vez, ella no está avergonzada, porque su mirada es tan sincera, tan convincente; él verdaderamente cree que ella es hermosa… así que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, lo es.

La decepciona por bajar sus labios a su clavícula primero, haciendo caso omiso de las nuevas partes de su cuerpo expuestas por completo. Sin embargo, sus labios son incapaces de decepcionar, y todo lo que puede hacer ella es sentir cómo él pasa por su hombro y baja a su esternón, hacia el lugar donde su corazón está volando en su pecho. Sus labios rozan la curva de su pecho, y el pelo colgando sobre su frente le hace cosquillas a su piel.

—Edward —gime con impaciencia, teniendo miedo de detenerlo y aún más de dejarlo continuar a este tortuoso ritmo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —pregunta, pero la forma en la que se pelea por no sonreír, lo delata.

Bella frunce el ceño y cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho, con petulancia.

—Creo que te estás divirtiendo demasiado, eso es todo.

Él se ríe y suavemente le descruza los brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tengo que tomar lo que puedo por ahora —él ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, considerando algo—. Supongo que puedo satisfacerte ahora y torturarte más tarde.

Ella traga saliva.

—Eso podría funcionar.

Su sonrisa en respuesta es taimada.

—Bueno, entonces…

Antes de que pueda registrar qué es lo que está sucediendo, su boca está una vez más en su pecho y sus labios están tirando suavemente de su pezón. Fría y suave, su lengua da delicados golpecitos sobre su hinchado brote, y un gemido gorgotea en su garganta mientras el dolor entre sus muslos se intensifica.

Él ríe, y su fresco aliento flota a través de su piel como una caricia. Refleja sus acciones en el otro pecho, y luego presiona su lengua contra ella más fuerte que antes. Eso la hace agitarse contra él.

Él la sorprende por gemir un poco también.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta ella sin aliento, mientras él continúa bajando por su cuerpo. Su lengua se mueve contra su ombligo y ella accidentalmente se mueve hacia arriba de nuevo.

—Me encanta la forma en que te mueves cuando te hago estas cosas —murmura, y siente sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa contra su piel—. Es… hipnótico.

Ella sólo puede reír con voz temblorosa en respuesta porque él está bajando sus pantalones pijama, y el nerviosismo la golpea de nuevo. Esto es tan nuevo, tan extraño para ellos… y aun así, tan excitante. Ella espera que le guste esa parte de ella tanto como el resto, que vaya a querer hacer esto con ella una y otra vez, porque ella sabe que va a querer más después de esto.

—¿Esto está bien, Bella? —pregunta, sintiendo su nerviosismo, y acaricia la parte trasera de su pantorrilla, tratando de ser reconfortante; pero sólo avivó el fuego dentro de ella.

—Sí —susurró—, por favor… no te detengas.

Él sonríe, casi con timidez, y presiona sus labios contra su rodilla, y luego hacia arriba… su nariz roza la longitud de su muslo, ingiriendo su olor, antes de llegar sus húmedas bragas de algodón e inhalar profundamente. Ella se sonroja furiosamente.

—Aquí hueles incluso mejor —dice él con voz ronca, y sus ojos brillan a la luz de la luna.

Ella traga saliva con dificultad.

—Bueno… creo que es ahí adonde se fue toda mi sangre. Estoy bastante segura que ya no queda nada en mi cabeza.

—No es sólo tu sangre —dice, sonriendo con ironía mientras manosea la pretina elástica de sus bragas. Sus siguientes palabras son un ronco susurro que envía escalofríos por su espina dorsal—. Quiero saborearte.

Ella sólo puede asentir su consentimiento. Casi con reverencia, él arrastra la endeble prenda por sus piernas. Sus dedos acarician su piel y la hacen temblar.

La tela cae al suelo, y él baja la cabeza entre sus piernas. La luz de la luna destella en su cabello cobrizo y el corazón de ella retumba de anticipación. La lengua de él toca sus pliegues y ella grita de asombro ante la sensación.

Contra su carne caliente, su lengua es aún más fría, como un cubo de hielo derritiéndose, y es sorprendente a la vez que increíble, inimaginable e insoportablemente agradable.

Él lame sus jugos como un gato lame un tazón de leche, y cada caricia de su lengua es otra sacudida al sistema de ella, otro golpe a su extremadamente frágil autocontrol. Él mantiene las caderas de ella en su lugar y pasa su lengua hacia arriba para rodear su clítoris, dando vueltas, seguido de una serie de toques rápidos y largos golpes. Él continúa con extraños patrones hasta que ella está jadeando y agarrando las sábanas para evitar enredar sus dedos en su cabello y acercarlo más.

Y entonces, su mano maliciosa viaja hasta su muslo otra vez y desliza un gélido dedo dentro de ella. Ella aprieta alrededor de él instintivamente, y él gime un poco contra ella, aunque su rápida lengua nunca titubea. Su lengua presiona contra ella mientras sus dedos acarician dentro de ella, y ella explota.

Ella está volando, cayendo; está saltando del acantilado nuevo, a excepción de que esta vez las olas estrellándose abajo son puro placer y Edward la mantiene flotando sobre ellas. Ella está haciendo una cantidad procaz de ruido, pero no puede detenerse, ni siquiera sabiendo que todos en la casa pueden escuchar y saber exactamente lo que han estado haciendo. Ella no es más que una esclava de la electricidad que rasga a través de cada nervio y que la deja con una sensación de hormigueo y de estar deshuesada.

Él no se detiene inmediatamente, sino que continúa con ligeras lengüetadas hasta que ella puede respirar de nuevo y sus contorsiones se convierten en ligeros temblores.

Soltándola, se mueve para recostarse junto a ella, lamiéndose los labios con presunción y satisfacción. Ella está demasiado aturdida para hacer nada más que acurrucarse débilmente contra él, buscando el frescor de su cuerpo para calmar el calor agobiante del suyo.

Él la abraza, dibujando patrones despreocupados en su espalda desnuda, tarareando una melodía desconocida. Cuando ella confía en su voz otra vez, lo mira, interrogante.

—Si eso sólo era para satisfacerme, ¿cómo diablos va a ser la tortura?

Él sólo sonríe.

* * *

**[N. de la T.]**

Bueno, chicas, espero que les haya gustado. Y si es así, dejen comentario, y si no, también.

Y recuerden…

Que tenemos Facebook**: **diagonal **Our **(punto) **Paradise** (punto) **Cullen**, va comenzando, así que denle like!

Y que tenemos twitter: **DMonstruo**, **Sol_WB** (personal)

Y además correo electrónico: **our_paradise_cullen (Hotmail)**


End file.
